


Umbrella For Two

by KrisKris



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, I am proud zerhys trash, M/M, Rhys is a cinnamon roll too pure for this world, You're Welcome, hand holding, helmet kisses, small drabble about rain and otps, they/them pronouns, this ship is all I can think about lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys shares an umbrella with his favorite one and only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella For Two

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Gravity_ , Sara Bareilles

____________________________

_Pitter-patter._

_Pitter-patter._

A huge cloud of rain gradually shrouded Pandoran skies. It had been raining almost a week now. Harsh winds and heavy rain, blowing away umbrellas out of the hands of its unsuspecting citizens.

Three friends stepped out into impending doom of a potential cold outburst from the freezing temperatures of the cool air. Their business uniforms weren't enough to keep them warm on their trip home. They waved goodbye to their colleagues and opened their umbrellas.

"Oh, shoot." said Yvette. "I left my umbrella in my office."

"It's alright, we can just share mine." Vaughn offered.

"It's been raining forever! Does it ever let up?" Rhys complained. "Rain, rain, rain! First we need our umbrellas, then we don't. And it just takes you by surprise and you're caught in a vicious hurricane! When does it end?"

"I mean it could be worse. You could just forget your umbrella in your office and get soaked in the rain."

"Uhm, I'm standing right here, guys."

"Chill, girl, I got your back!"

"Vaughn. Don't ever say that again." The requistionist shook her head as she went under Vaughn's umbrella.

"What?"

The rain was pouring, the pattering of droplets hitting the surface of their umbrellas as they walked together. Halfway into their route, the accountant grabbed Yvette by the arm and stopped.

"Vaughn, what the hell-?"

Rhys turned to look at his friends. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, I just remembered I gotta do something." Vaughn replied. "You go on ahead, Rhys."

"Okay?"

"But, I don't have anything to-" Yvette trailed off when she realized what he meant. "Ohhh. Yeah, I gotta help Vaughn out. We'll see you later, Rhys."

And the two walked a different direction.

Vaughn looked back at Rhys with a grin and shouted. "Have fun, lover-boy!"

Rhys was taken aback at what his best friend had said and was about to retort but they had already ran across the street, leaving him baffled. "What is he talking about?"

It wasn't until after he looked straight ahead and saw what Vaughn meant.

There they were.

Standing out in the pouring rain, arms crossed and leaning against the wall as if waiting. The water showering down their helmet and their entire body. From the blank glass on their helmet, it was obvious the assassin did not see him.

Rhys knew this feeling all too well. He felt a chill go down his spine and the warmth on his cheeks as he watched them. It looked almost as if they were asleep, but it was just that they stood perfectly still. Rhys couldn't tell. He didn't know what was under the helmet either. But he didn't care what they were. Zer0 was his and his alone. Every time he saw them, he was falling in love with them more and more each day. They were just so...perfect.

He smiled and approached them. They looked back at him but stayed in that position.

"Hi."

"The rain is pouring./It will not be letting up./I am getting wet."

"I could see that much." mused Rhys. "But what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting here for you./"

"But you didn't have to do that. I mean you could have just waited outside of Atlas."

"I did not want to./An assassin waiting there?/It sounds like a ploy./"

Zer0 was right almost. After what happened to the other Atlas building in that incident with Athena, there were some precautions. They didn't want to overstep those boundaries. But Rhys wouldn't mind showing them off to his colleagues. Rhys took pride in the things he loved most, which were three things: Zer0, his title of CEO and Zer0.

Mainly Zer0.

"I guess you're right."

"I do not like rain./" They turned to the brunet. "But I very much like you./"

Rhys's entire face was as red as a tomato. "You have a way with words, you know that?"

Zer0 pulled him close, taking his hand and pressing the glass of their helmet on his knuckle then leaned into Rhys's face and angled their head as his lips pressed against their helmet, signifying a kiss.

The brunet couldn't help but giggle and leaned his head against their chest, covering his face. They were both getting soaked but Rhys didn't care. This was the most romantic thing he had ever done in the rain. Correction, the only romantic thing he had ever done in the rain. The people that passed them didn't matter when he was near Zer0. It was as if they didn't exist.

They wrapped their arms around him, pressing him close. Rhys smiled and pulled away, looking up at them. "Wanna share the umbrella with me?"

Zer0 nodded and took the umbrella from Rhys's hand, turning it upwards between them. They walked side by side.

Rhys sighed dreamily and looked at Zer0. They looked back and flashed a heart his direction.

"You're an idiot." He looked away shyly, his heart practically melting as Zer0 held his hand and he happily complied, interlacing their fingers together.

"An idiot, huh?/An idiot that loves you./And you know I do./"

"I love you, Zer0."

"I love you, too, Rhys./"

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ZERHYS TRASH.
> 
>  
> 
> THAT IS ALL.


End file.
